


make this as normal as possible

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brief mention of Kaito though., Established Relationship, I really did, I swear, I tried my best, M/M, as mysterious as the summary is, based of a tumblr post, i wont say which one though, it isnt anything bad, you;ll find out in the end though.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: Kokichi answers a phone call.





	make this as normal as possible

"Ouma-kun?"

"Saihara-chan! I thought you said you were on a case today, and that I wasn't allowed to call you. You're a pretty bad liar, especially since you're the one who called me."

"Hah, I guess I am. What are you doing right now?"

"Just cleaning some things. I found my high school camera! I even have some pictures saved on it!

"That sounds good. I-"

"You better believe I'm going to show them all to you when you get home today! I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily for lying to me mister!"

"...I'd like that. How's Ken-chan?"

"What? Don't tell me you're worried. Are you really more concerned about our cat then your own darling boyfriend? I'm hurt. I should break up with you just for that, you know."

"Ouma-kun, I love you, but I had that cat for more than three years-"

"Doubting my abilities to take care of her? You're increasing your chances of being single again."

"I wish."

"Saihara-chan! How could you say that to me? How dare you! Never mind breaking up with you, I'm poisoning your coffee tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. Thanks for warning me though."

"Of course! Why would I ever want my beloved to suffer through such a thing? You should arrest the person who dared threaten to poison you. I'll help! I shall demand an execution!"

"That reminds me. You said our anniversary is coming up?"

"Forgot? I'm disappointed in you, you so-called Ultimate Detective. You would think that after stumbling into me, you would remember these things better. Your memory is lacking. We've dated for two years, and I still have to remind you about the date."

"Remind me not to give you your anniversary gift next week."

"...You're so stubborn!"

"Hm?"

"Even after I tell you not to get me anything, you still do. I hope you know that I wouldn't accept it, even if it was coming from you!"

"I guess I'm going to have to return it then. It's in a shoe box in my bottom drawer. I hid it so Ken-chan couldn't get to it."

"I'll make sure she gets direct access to it then! Nishishi! Sooo...don't hold your breath on returning it."

"..but that's a lie, isn't it?"

"Yuppers! You hit the bullseye on that one! It's no wonder you're the Ultimate Detective. I would have never figured that out. It was really dumb of you to tell me where you hid it though. Also, what's with the sudden call? Is the case closed?"

"You could say that, I guess. But I won't be home until late, so don't leave a dinner for me in the kitchen."

"Nope! I'm going to leave one for you in the fridge! Or maybe I should let you starve today? Leaving me here alone all day, bored and cooped up in this prison of a home. I should let you starve all day!"

"Give my serving to Ken-chan, or you can eat it yourself. If anyone, you should be the one to eat more. Take care of yourself more often."

"Are you lecturing me on basic human maintenance? I'm not a robot like Kiibo! I'm a diabolical dictator who will rule the world! You're only a pawn into my grand scheme, so don't give me that lip about taking care of myself. I have you to do that for me."

"...Ouma-kun?"

"...yeah?"

"..."

"What? Don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment, I didn't know you were so sensitive. But of course, that's just another lie, so don't worry you're pretty little head about me-"

"Sorry, I accidentally dropped my phone. Were you rambling again?"

"Wha- I was just telling you that you're sleeping on the couch tonight! No, you're sleeping on the floor!"

"So you're okay sleeping alone?"

"...Meanie! Saihara-chan, you're a cold hearted villain! No better than me! How could you leave your darling boyfriend alone on a Sunday night? Despicable is what you are!"

"Hah, I love you too."

"Don't think getting sappy with me is going to earn you some bonus points-"

"I mean it. Kokichi, I love you with all my heart. You're, you're one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you so much."

"..."

"Kokichi?"

"I love you too. So, so much."

"I thought so. I'm going to be home rather late, so remember to lock the doors."

"...Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for...you know, liking me and agh-"

"No need to thank me. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Also, take better care of yourself. I wasn't joking about that part."

"As if I would take advise from a lowly detective like you! Nishishi!"

*Click!*

Smiling at how the call managed to last around seven minutes, he dropped his phone onto the ground, focusing on the clatter of it instead of the pain on his side.

Really, he was surprised that he managed to speak for so long without coughing.

Saihara looked up to the moon in the sky, hoping that maybe his friend Momota was up there right now. 

Although he knew that the scissors didn't scratch his lungs, he could feel his breath come short in rough pants. He was surprised that Ouma-kun didn't notice.

It was stupid of him to think that he would get away unscathed, especially since the girl his agency was dealing with was an Ultimate gone rogue , in the worst way possible. The Ultimate Writer had gone insane.

And the fact that he was beginning to cough up blood confirmed it.

Stab marks and petty slices, deep and small, littered his body. The Ultimate didn't hurt his face though, saying that he had a pretty eyes. 

The bittersweet smile still plastered on his face, Shuichi thought back to how his phone call with Kokichi went. Hopefully, the dictator wouldn't be too disappointed about sleeping alone for awhile. Maybe Ken-chan would live happily without her owner. 

If using his last words to have a normal conversation with his boyfriend was a waste, then Shuichi had no idea what would have been a better way to spend them.

At least he heard Ouma-kun say his first name again. And his signature horse laugh. And the same old lowly detective part.

At least he told Kokichi that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/650136896180915614/ 
> 
> here's the tumblr post. You're welcome. Thanks for reading. Comments are always accepted.


End file.
